villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse (Mickey's Twisted House)
Mickey Mouse is the main antagonist of the horror Disney based presentation Mickey's Twisted House. He is a ruthless kidnapper who seeks to turn the world into his own funhouse. He is also obsessed with having his revenge on Pluto for stealing his girlfriend Minnie Mouse. He is an evil version of Mickey Mouse, a caring friend who would never do such things. Link to the presentation https://docs.google.com/presentation/d/1Q1aRlzhq8QvstdrqDchZFOMD-48Cgdy20OeLTIoIBBw/edit Role Mickey Mouse was once a good hearted, playful mouse up until the moment in which Pluto became Minnie's love interest, thus stealing Mickey's only girlfriend in mind. Mickey takes revenge by killing all of his friends as well as kidnapping and killing random people and turning all of them to his own mindless zombies. He is seen sabotaging and brutally backstabbing Pluto until the dog's corpse bleeds. After that, Mickey's twisted funhouse is revealed.The guest sees a mindless zombie being controlled by a rat, possibly one of Mickey's henchrats. Later, a beggar is seen ordering his dogs to find Mickey some meat, meaning that the dogs are going to kill and torture more people for Mickey. After that, an orphanage opens up to the viewer, and a teen orphan comes to offer the guest some taste of his legs and limbs. However, the orphan manager comes after that and tries to sabotage the guest and force him to stay at the orphanage. The viewer escapes and sees a body of a ghost girl who seems to be the calmest, and least violent hauntiing of the funhouse and she also reveals that she and the others around her are only doing mischief because they are afraid of Mickey. It seems that the inhabitants of the funhouse are only scared to be sent by Mickey to worse places such as hell, where their souls could be tortured and burnt even more. Personality Mickey was once a good mouse until Minnie chose Pluto over him. That caused him to become a vengeful, tyrannical, murderous, horrific and masochistic mouse of terror, who was bent on making others feel like him and obey his commands with no doubt. He seems to be a little bit power hungry, as his "revenge on others" is to force them into becoming his mindless zombies, and he wants to turn the entire world into his own twisted funhouse. Furthermore, he enjoys killing and harassing others, as he sees it very fun to sabotage Pluto, backstab him and take his limbs off after killing the poor dog. He even shows sadism to the viewer of the place, thus wishing him a horrific journey. He is very much of the worst that a Disney-based character could be. Trivia * He is the second villainous counterpart of Mickey Mouse. The first is the Drawn Together counterpart. Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Lustful Category:Conspirators Category:Assassin Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Knifemen Category:Saboteurs Category:Brutes Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnipotents Category:Evil Ruler Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Titular Category:Devils Category:Damned Souls Category:Golddiggers Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rodents Category:Predators Category:Cannibals Category:Slavers Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Dictator Category:Completely Insane Category:Mentally Ill Category:Satan Category:Egotist Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tricksters Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Archenemy Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Self-Aware Category:Adaptational Villainy